Letters From Finnick
by MockingJayOdesta
Summary: Finnick Odair wrote letters to some of his friends before dying... *Please review, if you like this, you may also like my other Finnick Fictions :)
1. Johanna

Dear Johanna,

First of all, Hi. This is going to sound weird but I miss you a lot. It's strange not being able to taunt you over your pure hatred over my sugar cubes. It's strange not being slapped round the head by you and being called 'mermaid' or 'fish face' or any of your other stupid nicknames for me. I hope you're taking care of my Annie, I know she needs you right now.

No matter how often I told you your wood work sucks, it really doesn't. I especially loved the little book ends you made with the owls on each end, they're beautiful. Wow... I'm starting to sound extremely soppy now, you're going to hate this... Haha. Anyway, I want you to know that you were always my best friend, and you will always be. (Cheesy, I know) I really appreciate all the things you've done for me, games related or not. You're the sister I never had. Remember when we first met and you poured champagne over my head because I accidentally trod on your toe on the dance floor? I never did get that alcohol smell out that suit.

Thank you for being there for me. You helped me a lot through the difficult times and I'm grateful for that.

From Finnick.

(P.S, I still think you should date Gale Hawthorne.)


	2. Peeta

Dear Peeta,

First of all, sorry. Sorry for not believing you loved Katniss, because now I know you did and do with all your heart. And I also know she loves you too. If anyone dares to tell you that you shouldn't be together, you have my permission to give them a HARD punch on the nose from me, whoever they may be.

Thanks for saving my life. I regret not properly thanking you for anything so I'm saying this now. Thank you, Peeta, for everything you've done. Not just for me but for Annie too. I know Annie is rather fond of you.

Look after Katniss.

From Finnick.


	3. Annie

Dear Annie,

There is so much to say that cannot be said in this shortly cut piece of paper. Ill start with I love you. I so wish I could love you for eternity but we did have our little infinity, didn't we? This letter is so damn hard to write. I mean these are the last words ill ever write to you. Our last moment together just wasn't long enough, but then again, what is long enough? Definitely not life, ill tell you that, my love.

Remember when we first met at the bay? You were ten and I was eleven. Your hair was in your usual loose plait, which to me, was stunning. Your blue summer dress sat just above your knee and those little beige sandals with the buckles were so beautiful. You called me a weirdo and I called you a loser... Sorry for that. Remember the paisley beach bag I brought you for your thirteenth birthday? I know you secretly loved that. I saw you at the picnic area with Mags and that bag later in the day, but you didn't see me.

My love, you have brought so much light to the darkness within me and I am grateful for your existence. Death is inevitable but to stop loving isn't.

I love you. Present, past and future tense.

From Finnick xxx

(P.S. I know you're pregnant and I can't wait to watch our beautiful little boy or girl grow up with you.)


	4. Noah

Dear Noah,

Firstly I apologise for not being there for you. I really wish I could've at least been with you for a day, but I've learnt that you can't always have what you want. Forgive me for not getting to know you, in another life, as they say.

However we must not dawn on the past, because we cannot change that. I hope you're looking after your mother and your sibling (when they're born) for me- you know I would've looked after you if I was alive. Believe it or not, you look a lot like me; your tanned skin, your sea green eyes, your slightly crooked nose, but by far your best feature is your hair- just like your mums. The ladies are going to love you. I want you to have my trident. Mum will still have it, just ask her. You don't have to learn fishing or anything with it if you don't want to, but please just have it.

Live life. Have fun. Work hard. That's all I instruct you to do and as your father, I hope you respect my authority. I love you, Noah.

From Dad.


End file.
